mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Drunk Panda
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp oops! haha. I'll be here to make other modifications if you want(: We need more people here, dont 'cha think? hahaa. Aww, that's too bad. :( I can probably tweet about it? :D alright.(: Ninjacupcake x 17:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Karina Hello, my name is Chris. Um... how to put this kindly... this wiki is pretty...messy. Not messy I guess, but it could use a lot of work. As someone who has made, and worked on many wiki websites, and someone who speaks english and knows the grammar just about perfectly. I would like to contribute to this wiki if you wouldn't mind. It took me an hour to decide if this one was worth saving, or if I should make my own instead... However, I recalled another wiki I saved, and improved, and contributed many images to. Now its very good, nice in design/appearence, plenty of information and what not. Anyway as I was saying, if you wouldn't mind I would like to do some "tweaking" to the pages. With permission of course. If you need proof on work I have done, I have no problem in listing every single wiki I've ever worked on. If you do however, do not wish for me to do a total re-work (I wouldn't be deleting pages, simply re-writing and adding to them), then I will just make my own wiki as I considered to begin with. Chrismh 18:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for replying, I'm used to waiting a few days for a reply so it means much. Anyway, I understand about the whole, being busy thing. But I have no life :3 so as you can tell, or not tell. I wouldn't mind using my free time here. And I already read on the main page that english isn't your natural language, I understand, I am used to dealing with non-english people. And I do understand about the lack of information also, but I am a person who can "extend" what is already stated. Like... say a sentence said, "The cat laid for a nap." I can turn that into like, three-four sentences without making it repetetive. Thank you once more, I feel before I do anything I should ask. Its mainly how I grew up, asking for everything before I do anything. And trust me, I read the rules first and foremost. I understand them perfectly, they almost match my very own rules on my wiki's that I take the time to write. And for the record, I'm usually not into straight shipping, and so far I have not seen ANY shipping in this series. So I will not be pulling that stunt in any articles. And since you have given me permission to just "work my talented magic" here, then I will have no need to make a new Alfred Wiki. And actually, you can do this. Since you cannot name wiki's the same names, and when I make a wiki I make everything original. As said, I WONT be doing this but if I did, I would be able to. My main wiki's I made due to the shitty quality of the originals, I own 7 wiki's and have done work on at least 12-13 of them, and am admin on 8 of them :3 Um, I do not have any questions except for one. I wish to know, besides adding general information. Is there any page that like... really need a lot of work done to it? Or is there a certain type of page you wish to be made? Like episodes or an episode guide or anything? Chrismh 20:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright that sounds like a plan, I shall begin work immediatly Chrismh 20:31, January 5, 2012 (UTC) XD wiki character pages are supposed to have plenty of images. It's part of the reason people like to see them. But if TOO many images are added then a seperate page can be made for them. Trust me, it works. Anyway I was planning to make episode pages also, if you wouldn't mind. If you do then you can delete them when you get a moment. An episode will be on in 15 minutes and I got everything ready to make kick butt pages x3 After I do that I will take a look at the locations pages, then get back to fixing character pages and added and what not. Sorry, the above comment was me Chrismh 21:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Also I wanted to ask, is it possible of you to unlock the front page so that it may be edited? Its not bad, but I noticed a few little things that could be a bit better. You could lock it back up right after I edit it, but if you do not wish to do this that is fine. I respect your opinions Chrismh 23:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright, not seeing my point... Um.. how to say this... Any GOOD wiki provides images on topic pages. Maybe that will get the point across. And besides, you seem to forget I'll be doing work also. So its not only just you doing all of the work. Anyway to change someone's status to admin you... I actually can't remember how I came across it... Um, well I have a windows live account, Deviantart, Hotmail, Quizilla, Youtube.. Basically I only use Skype or Windows live as chat devices, but WL can pickup yahoo accounts and a few other types from what I know. Chrismh 02:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I only brought it up since you did first, the Admin thing I mean. And you seemed to have ignored the other thing I mentioned. Chrismh 16:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) XD no I only said that you brought up the admin thing first, since I had asked to edit the main page but you refused to unlock it for me to do so, so you decided to try and make me admin status instead. So when you asked, I was trying to say you mentioned the Admin thing first. Alright, well I'm rarely on skype anyway, due to some...issues. So I will try to put in the name for the time being Chrismh 17:25, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Also, I sent the request. The name should say Christina M H, or something like Chrismh or whatever... Chrismh 17:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Update~ I just wanted to let you know, I've not been doing so much editing due to my jerk laptop breaking on me once more. But I was messaging to say that I shall begin to regularly update and edit soon once more :3 Chrismh 04:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) XD Nope, I wasn't upset or angry or anything with you. This Laptop just acts like a total jerk to me, when I try to do certain stuff. I've gotten used to using it so now it rarely happens thankfully. But its still aggitating, within a week my laptop will finally be getting fixed thankfully :3 Anyway it shouldn't take me too long to do the episodes. They show 3 episodes like everyday, and I think 3 or 4 during the weekends also. Chrismh 17:55, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay I just wanted to ask about it, because it seems to me your not understanding. I keep noticing your fixing my word, "Series" and putting "Serial". I understand maybe thats how you say it, but for American's/English people, its "Series". Serial is... Cereal, which everybody in the world eats. I just wanted to ask if you had a reason for that or not. Also I had another question, on the episode guide, should it be made with tiny little summaries on it. Not the type to spoil the episode, but like a... mini-tv guide thing maybe? Like say, "One day Alfred catches a cold and Camille and Cynthia both show up blue!" Chrismh 16:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) But Alfred is a series of episodes... And also, I do not know how else to say it.. so I'll just think of it, then change it if it looks nicer. It not then I'll just change it back. Chrismh 20:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) DX when you get a moment, if you know how to. I accidentally uploaded an image I didn't mean to upload. When I was uploading a real picture to belong onto this wiki, so if you know how to delete images could you please delete this image for me? I would do it myself, but only admins can do that. Chrismh 06:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC) XD its times like this I hate you. I say that jokingly of course, I'm just a little annoyed because I was making the Dr. Anna page, then when I went to check on something I noticed you had just made it.... Chrismh 18:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I guess we both just happened to have the same ideas on mind. Anyway that's fine, I don't plan to do house pages since I don't really have much information on them. But I will probably edit them after you make them, like I normally do. For now I plan to add characters that I know somewhat, and more eps. Chrismh 19:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC) By updates, it can be related to the show itself like "Rumors about a second season are beginning to rp" Or something reguarding the wiki itself, like "The wiki has reached 100 articles!" Random stuff like that. It should either relate to the wiki, or the series. Chrismh 19:11, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I deleted it because it made the page look sloppy placing it there for no reason... Chrismh 04:25, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Lugubrious Dear, DrunkPanda I was thinking of making a page about Lugubrious. Do you have any photos I could use? GadgetJax 21:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC)GadgetJax Lugu Help Dear, Drunk Panda Thank you for helping me with the Lugu page, I am very pleased of how it came out! I saw that you edited it a bit, but I am fine with that. Lugu Photos Don't worry, I can take care of it. GadgetJax 17:35, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Customized Badges Help Hi, Drunk Panda I saw the little button that says 'customized badges', but when I clicked it, it brought me to my Home Page!;( What is the problem? GadgetJax 20:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC)GadgetJax Had a question :3 Do you remember a while back when I had made Alfred's screenshot/image gallery on a seperate page from his profile page, do to the size of it? Nobody has really commented on this or anything and I wanted to ask, should I also make pages like this for other galleries that are big, like Camille and Milo? I think we should do this for the overly big galleries but if nobody bothers to see the Alfred Gallery, or like it then I'll just move it back to the Alfred page since we do want the images to be viewable... Chrismh 19:09, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I saw the mention and words of the Customizing badges and wanted to offer my assistance. Knowing full well how much you trust me and all, I would like to say that if you wish for someone else to modify the badges a bit I could always play with them :3 I've done it before on my other wiki and found it to be loads of fun XD Chrismh 19:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Um, I'm having trouble earning the Introduction badge, and I was wonderingif you could help. COuld you reply on my user page? Thanks. Hi, it's me, Alfredcamillemilofan just saying I was not born in 1997, I had to lie, but I was born in 2003. Can you make a Super Attendant page?- Alfredcamillemilofan Can you make this too? Can you make a Polly Porcupine page too? Hello, I forgot all about that badge stuff XD I'll get to it when I can...now that I remembered.... I got a new precious adorable kitten~ Also that new member... I don't like to be rude to people, but they are causing quite a problem and keep messing things up... I understand they're young and all but I don't want to have to keep telling them that they are messing things up. Chrismh 03:02, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you could tell him to just be more careful with his edits, or ask for permission before changing anything.Chrismh 08:36, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi I wanted to let you know, so far I have renamed all of the badges with fun, cute little names and sayings. Feel free to check them out, if there's a name or suggestion you have just tell me :3 I plan on adding new pictures to the badges later tomorrow x3 I guess I understand, but you can't directly change how you aquire badges. Just name them and change the picture Chrismh 08:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh wait, yes you can make new ones. But you can't change old ones other then the name and image. okay, so fine. Tell me what you meant then. Chrismh 21:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm sorry but if its so much of a problem then you can go fix it you know... Sorry if that sounded rude but someone really hurt my feelings earlier so I'm really ticked off right now... I'll change the badges around later.. Chrismh 00:11, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay so I changed everything you mentioned. However I do not understand what you mean when you say "Move the wiki love track up a bit". If you mean change the requirments for them, then let me tell you can they can actually be hard to obtain, and besides, I don't think you can actually change requirments for badges... Also, I already have 2 "newcomer" badges. Chrismh 07:20, May 16, 2012 (UTC)